Kamei Eri
Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) è un ex membro delle Morning Musume. Si unì al gruppo il 19 Gennaio del 2003 come membro della 6° Generazione insieme a Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. Ha lasciato il gruppo il 15 Dicembre del 2010 insieme a Junjun e Linlin. Biografia 2003 Kamei Eri partecipò e vinse le Morning Musume Love Audition 2002 e si unì alle Morning Musume come membro della 6° Generazione insieme a Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. Il suo singolo di debutto fu "Shabondama" e il suo primo album Ai no Dai 6 Kan. Quando le Morning Musume furono divise in due gruppi, nel Giugno del 2003, venne inserita nel Morning Musume Sakura Gumi in cui rilasciò due singoli prima che il gruppo diventasse inattivo. 2004 Nel 2004 ottenne una rubrica personale nel programma Hello! Morning. Lo show era intitolato "Eric Kamezō no Maido Arii!", in cui lei e Nakazawa Yuko (insieme a numerosi ospiti) pubblicizzava i prodotti dell'Hello! Project. Nello stesso anno venne inserita nelle H.P. All Stars. 2005 Nell'Inverno del 2005 il suo show venne cancellato, ma continuò ad essere un ospite regolare di Hello! Morning. Kamei cercava disperatamente di far emergere la sua personalità e ci riuscì recintando il ruolo di Elizabeth Kyamei nel programma Hello! Pro News. Nei brevi spezzoni fece vedere ai fan la sua vena comica e da quel momento in poi le sue parodie furono sempre più frequenti (come quella di Yon-sama, un attore coreano). 2010 L'8 Agosto del 2010 venne annunciata la Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project di Kamei Eri insieme a Junjun e Linlin. Tsunku scrisse sul suo blog: :"La Graduation di Kamei Eri. :Eri Kamei mi ha parlato molte volte delle sue condizioni di salute. Una volta mi disse : "Vorrei prendermi del tempo per curare la dermatite di cui soffro". '' :''Da quando si è unita alle Morning Musume, ha sofferto di continui pruriti e cambiamenti nel colore della pelle. Ha sempre preso medicinale e si truccava per nascondere le macchie durante i concerti, ma con il sudore e i continui cambiamenti d'abito non dev'essere stato facile. '' :''Potreste pensare che sia "solo un problemino alla pelle", mail medico ha detto che potrebbe avere ripercussioni a livello interno. Addirittura potrebbe avere dei risvolti negativi anche sulla sua psiche. Perciò ha riflettutto bene e ha preso la difficile decisione di mettere da parte la carriera per concentrarsi sulla sua guarigione. '' :''Eri Kamei lascerà le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project durante l'ultima data del Tour Autunnale 2010 delle Morning Musume. :Intendo parlare della sua carriera futura con lei una volta che sia completamente guarita." Kamei's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. Profilo *'Nome:' Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *'Soprannomi:' Kame (カメ), Kame-chan (カメちゃん/亀ちゃん), Eririn (えりりん), Eriri~n (えりり〜ん), Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan, Kyamei, PPP (Poke Poke Puu), Kame-han (亀はん) *'Data di Nascita:' 23 Dicembre 1988 *'Citta Natale:' Arakawa, Tokyo, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' AB *'Segno Zodiacale: '''Capricorno *'Segno Zodiacale Cinese:' Drago *'Altezza:' 157.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Membro **2003-01-19: Membro delle Morning Musume **2010-12-15: Graduation *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Membro **2010-12-15: Graduation *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 7 Anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' '''Arancione' *'Colore nel Sakura Gumi:' Verde *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2003–2010) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Tanpopo # (2009) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Gruppi Misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Altri:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–2010) *'Abilità Speciali:' Correre, ballare, litigare *'Hobby:' Leggere libri, scrivere email, comprare trucchi, fare il karaoke, guardare DVD dei concerti *'Motto:' "Sii te stesso! E non paragonarti a nessuno!" *'Colori preferiti:' Rosa, grigio, nero, arancione, marrone, bianco *'Fiori preferiti:' Rose *'Stagione preferita:' Inverno *'Parole preferite:' Love, buona notte (おやすみなさぁ〜い) *'Cibi preferiti:' Umeboshi, yoghurt, spaghetti, Pasta (1. pasta italiana, 2. udon, 3. ramen, 4. soba) *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' piselli, cibi piccanti *'Canzoni preferite:' I WISH, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Shabondama Singoli Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debutto) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (come Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Ultimo Singolo) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discografia Album Digitali *2010.12.08 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Cover *2009.03.18 Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに) Canzoni in Gruppo *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (cover delle Morning Musume con Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2004.09.14 Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉) (cover delle Morning Musume con Yoshizawa Hitomi e Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.04 Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日) (cover delle Morning Musume con Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ) (con Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (con Niigaki Risa e Tanaka Reina) *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (コタツの歌 ~jyuken story~) (con Yoshizawa Hitomi e Niigaki Risa) *2007.03.27 Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ) (con Mitsui Aika) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言) (cover di Pedro & Capricious; con Niigaki Risa e Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳) (con Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) DVD *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Kamei Eri DVD (ラブハロ!亀井絵里DVD) *2009.01.14 20 DREAMS *2010.03.03 too sweet Eri *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. Kamei Eri Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。亀井絵里 卒業メモリアル) *2010.12.18 Arigatou (ありがとう) *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 *2010.09.XX Morning Days 5 - Eri, Risa, Linlin in Nikko (Morning Days 5 バスツアー in 日光 新垣里沙 亀井絵里 リンリン ) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Photobook Photobook Personali #2004.12.21 Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) #2005.09.16 DAYS #2006.05.26 17sai (17才) #2007.02.28 Love-Hello! Kamei Eri in Phuket (ラブハロ! 亀井絵里 in プーケット) #2007.10.10 MAPLE #2008.04.03 ERI #2008.12.23 20 (Hatachi) (20 (はたち)) #2010.02.25 sweet #2010.09.26 Eririn (えりりん) #2010.12.10 THANKS Photobook di Gruppo *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members Shashinshuu (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) Magazine *2007.09.20 Photo technic digital *2010.07.02 Goo Bike *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (con Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2005.10 Up to boy Vol.170 (con Konno Asami) *2010.10 Photo technic digital (con Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (con Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (con Tanaka Reina e Kusumi Koharu) Altri Lavori Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) Show Televisivi *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ! ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (日本人の知らない日本語) Anime *2009–2010 Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) Internet *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Ojigi 30 Do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 FASHIONABLE Radio *2005 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2005-2006 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2005 B.B.L. *2007-2008 GAKI・KAME *2009-2010 Five Stars Curiosità *Ha frequentato scuole medie e superiori private. *E' una grande amica di Tanaka Reina e Michishige Sayumi. *Ha partecipato alle audizioni perché voleva diventare una persona migliore. *Ha dichiarato di amare molto gli spazi piccoli e chiusi, come per esempio i treni. *Molti fan la conoscono per il suo personaggio "Elizabeth Kyamei", ma da quando ha tagliato i capelli ha assunto il ruolo di burikko. *Proprio come Fujimoto Miki, è tristemente nota per la sua poca abilità nel disegno. *Nel programma radiofonico "Young Town Douyoubi" ha dichiarato che suo padre decise di chiamarla Eri in onore della sua canzone preferita, "Itoshi no Ellie." *Indossa sempre un profumo. La prima volta che ne ha provato uno, da piccola, non sapeva quale scegliere, così andò nella stanza di suo fratello maggiore e si mise il suo. *Le piacciono i vestiti da wrestler. *Non le piace svegliarsi presto. Linlin ha detto che Eri spesso veniva a lavoro con gli occhi ancora chiusi. o *Dopo il lavoro va a dormire presto, circa alle 10:30. *Soffre di Dermatite ed è per questo che ha lasciato il gruppo. *Recentemente Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi e Fujimoto Miki hanno postato delle loro foto con Eri sui rispettivi blog. Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:6° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Tanpopo Categoria:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi cs:Kamei Eri en:Kamei Eri es:Kamei Eri fr:Kamei Eri